More particularly, the invention relates to a screen wiper of the type comprising a blade-carrying arm together with a screen wiper blade, which comprises, for distribution of the pressure on the wiping strip, an articulated structure which includes at least one yoke articulated about a pivot axis at right angles to the general direction of the blade, the wiper being also of the type which includes a ramp for wetting the swept glass surface, this ramp extending at least partly along a lateral face of the screen wiper blade.